


Untitled

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoma couldn't bring himself to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble exchange with skating t-list, especially written for Dan, with the prompt "exchanging gifts, NO ROMANCE, just bros bein bros. thx."

If Shoma had his way, he'd be back in his hotel room, plopping down on the soft mattress and repeating his short program routine in his head until he falls asleep. Tomorrow is a big day, and while it's not his first senior national competition, it's still important like every other competition he's been to. He has a lot to prove, one of them being that he's good enough to move up to senior-level next season. He has to do his best.

They were in the opening banquet hours ago, and everyone but him was festive. Machida-senpai, usually reserved in opening banquets, was unusually talkative, laughing at a joke Kozuka-senpai had made. He'd been told many times to relax, but he just couldn't find himself to. So he remained in his seat, fidgeting, checking his watch every so often with the wish that time could fast-forward to 9 PM. 

But Sota had plopped next to him and asked if he wanted to get out and get some KFC, because what's Christmas without KFC? Shoma recognized this as a tactic to help him relax. Sota had done the same the night before Grand Prix Final, where they aimlessly strolled in the park near their hotel, just to get some nerves out. 

Like last time, Shoma couldn't bring himself to say no. After stopping by his room to discard his suit jacket, they head out of the hotel room and outside. He's not hungry and pushes his food towards Sota to finish, which Sota takes eagerly. 

"We have a competition tomorrow," Shoma points out. "You're gonna gain weight after eating all that chicken, and your jumps won't be that high anymore." 

"Shut up, I don't gain weight," Sota replies, mouth still full of food. Shoma laughs a little harder than he should. 

They walk out of the fast food an hour before nine, simply strolling through the crowded streets. Their shoulders bump against each other, and Sota would throw him toothy smiles, the crinkles hiding his eyes. He wonders how Sota is able to do that, help him forget about the pressures of a competition and remember that he's a seventeen-year-old boy who needs to celebrate the holidays. 

"Still nervous?" Sota asks. 

"Yeah," Shoma admits, "but not so much as a while ago." 

"Good! Me, too!" Sota grins. 

They head back to the hotel after a while and stop at Sota's room first, the younger one fishing out a small box from his pants pocket. "I didn't have the time to get you anything fancy," he says apologetically. Shoma opens the box to find a trinket, most likely hastily bought in a nearby store. 

"It's okay." Shoma finds himself grinning, nonetheless, before fishing a package from his pocket, too. "I didn't get anything fancy, too, but I hope you like it." 

Sota's eyes brighten up as he opens his gift. "I like this, I really do!" he says. "Thanks, Shoma! Merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Sota is already walking away, fumbling with his hotel keys, when Shoma manages a "Sota, wait!" 

Sota looks over his shoulder, head tilted to one side. "Yeah?" 

Shoma gulps; he's not exactly good at this. "Um, thanks," he almost stutters. "For a lot of things." 

Sota's hand is still hovering above the door handle, but before Shoma could even wonder if he had said something weird, the younger one smiles again. "Thank you, too. For a lot of things." 

"Good luck tomorrow." 

"You, too!" Sota makes a small wave before returning to his room. 

Shoma heads back to his own room, a little less nervous than before.


End file.
